


【TSN/ME】Roller Coaster（原作背景，一发完）

by DardoMoon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 百万会员夜，ME确定关系。旧文搬运。





	【TSN/ME】Roller Coaster（原作背景，一发完）

 

 

“……And I’ll bet what you hated the most is that they identified me as a co-founder of Facebook——Which I am.You better lawyer up,asshole！Cause I’m not coming back for 30%——I’m coming back,for EVERYTHING.”

Eduardo在后退，盛怒过后的虚脱和冷静让他垂下眼睛，颓然与怠倦交杂之际湿润的睫毛在提醒着他是多么失控，刚刚和眼前这个人风度全无地大吼时才噙着的一点点薄泪此刻有蓄积的危险，所有人都像那台坏掉的电脑一样静悄悄的，正是这种安静让他加倍难过——因为在这个屋子里的所有人、包括律师眼里，他也许从来就没属于过这里；就连片刻这样的安静都是将他颇有默契地排斥在外的，他从来也不是玩家和队员。Sean轻佻地掸了掸那张冻结的支票：“这就是你投进来的19000，现在还给你。”

没等Eduardo抬起手腕，Mark拽下耳机站起来，沉声喝道：“够了，Sean.”支票被他抓进手里揉皱，Mark把Sean推去身后，直视着同样红了眼圈脸色惨白的Eduardo：“EVERYTHING是吧？”闻声赶来的两位高大保全看到这种情况不知所措地对视一眼，Mark深吸一口气看着Eduardo紧紧咬住的失血的嘴唇：“那我跟你走。”

“什么？！Mark……”Sean吃惊得顾不上在所有员工前圆场，百万会员之夜这么重要的时刻，CEO不在场让大家怎么想？

“Mackey,put it up on the big screen.”

年轻的CEO微微偏过头指挥员工，大屏幕上顿时出现facebook注册会员的总数：999942

这是百万会员之夜，前台的统计数据一直在实时计算会员注册的数量，只等到那个不停上涨的数字突破一百万整的激动人心的时刻。

“你怎么敢——”

Eduardo颤抖着把所有声音都憋进了喉咙：“你怎么敢在背后捅我一刀又以这种名义来让我见证这个——”

“因为这本来就应该是我和你参与的时刻。”Mark的表情和声音一样没有起伏，他忽然发现自己没力气再去和Eduardo吵一架了——这够了，这伤害已经够了，他没把握对自己这么残忍，看着Eduardo破碎得几近静默的脸，他身体深处最坚固的东西开始分崩离析。

Sean好死不死地插进来一句自己说完就后悔的话：“Eduardo几乎杀了Facebook！”

是啊。Mark模糊地感到缓慢鼓胀的心室随着每一次呼吸泛起疼痛，那张纸条几乎被他手心的冷汗和力道搅碎。但是除了越来越冷硬苍白的脸色他什么表情都没有，因为他没有任何有效事实可以反驳Sean，Mark只是记起那个他们大吵一架的雨夜——太迟了，一切都太迟了，他拼命讲述，想要挽留，可是Eduardo什么都听不进去，甚至冲他吼道：我是公司的CFO，我不需要你来跟我强调这些数据！

于是他只有一字一句地回答：“他是CFO。”

Eduardo看着Mark时下意识地想：他又因为没有规律饮食和休息而胃痛了吗？

随即他猛然清醒，嘲笑起自己来：他在所有人眼里早已没有资格关心这个屋子里的一切，没有一家公司的CFO占原始股0.03%还能在任工作的。更何况……

何况他必须绝望地承认，无论此刻多么痛苦、多么愤怒他都必须承认，他之所以如此轻松随意就上当受骗，全然因为他是个自作多情的蠢货——而对方毫不犹豫地利用了他，显然已经对此了然于心。

既然如此。

Eduardo深深呼吸，他松开握紧的、冰冷的拳头，细白手指轻扶着一旁办公桌好让自己站稳，空气在他的耳膜上嗡嗡作响，在一片模糊不清的耳鸣中，他听到自己的声音命令Mackey：“Refresh.”

屏幕中数位多翻出一块，一个王国瞬间诞生：1000046

欢呼声只有寥寥几个，谁都看得到公司三大巨头聚首在这间办公室里凌厉又剑拔弩张的气氛，只是奇怪的是，没有人将情绪斥诸武力。Sean拍拍手打了几个响指，把大家的注意力抓过来：“大家都干得不错！嘿，这是百万会员！”安静在这时才被打破，犹如冷牛奶中搅入滚烫的巧克力，“我们得喷香槟庆祝！”

人群嘈杂地活动起来，“谁有香槟？”“我有！”

而在此时，Eduardo转身头也不回地离开办公室。

Sean看着追过去的Mark，拦住了想要跟上的保镖，摇了摇头。

少年心事，早晚得独自面对。这两个人不在一朝一夕，抛开合伙不说，私下关系也不是他人可以轻易插入和左右的。稀释股份一事本来就是必然发生，只是解决手段确实过于孩子气——所有人围在那张很长的会议桌上时，他没想到Mark会决定反击得这么狠。

Sean不知道该说Mark是对Eduardo太狠，还是对自己太狠。

 

 

 

 

Eduardo没进电梯，直接迈向安全通道中的楼梯。这栋楼还是新修的，楼道中没有安装声控灯，因此光线黯淡，将他飘飞的Prada几乎融进深灰的阴影。

他在新鲜的油漆味中落荒而逃。

Mark跟过来了，Eduardo知道，可是那有什么用？有几次他们的手碰到不到一秒便分开，在扶手拐角那里，犹如曾经短暂但是美好得一尘不染的欲念，他的心仍然可以喜悦得发痒，即使这喜悦转瞬即逝——可是那还有什么用？楼道里飞奔着两只受伤一样呼吸沉重而难过的怪兽，这楼梯似乎长得找不到出口，他们之间相隔四五个台阶，谁也没有说一句话，好像都已经在漫长的奔跑和追逐中失去力气，只有四肢灵活而机械地载着他们盛满毁灭过后的悲剧躯壳向前移动，好让他们看上去像人类。

出口的光亮就像在迎接重生，他们来到街上，心照不宣地变回人类。

既然这样也没有废话的必要了，人群，永远不知所云又如影相随的人群让Eduardo反感，他没继续走几步便就近拐进一家招待所——无所谓，他必须得找个地方别让自己的灵魂被无数个不会有答案的问句炸了才可以，Mark站在门口似乎有些愕然，直到Eduardo把钥匙在手指甩了一圈才反应过来和他一起上楼。

他们终于和从前一样安安静静地共处一室。

但如今这安静也变了质，四处都是家具的霉味和潮味，房间隔音不是很好，仍然隐约能听到走廊里人们的交谈声和楼下楼上的电视与吵闹声。并且，显然，他们永远不会像过去那样交流了。

“我们接下来还需要长时间见面，”Eduardo率先开口，钥匙扔在桌子上发出叮当一声脆响，仿若宣战，“不管我多么抗拒，我都必须习惯看到你那张脸且不会反应过激。”

床是铁架的，看上去不是很结实，但是承受他们两个比较瘦的人应该没问题。

Mark原本想说“我以为你不愿再见我”，随即反应过来Eduardo说的见面是在意指什么，他抿着薄唇干涩地说：“那我很抱歉。”除此之外他不知道该以什么开头。

紧接着他被刚才尚能维持冷静面目的Eduardo猛地推倒在床头，“你很抱歉？”Eduardo的声音因愤怒而刺耳，“你拿什么让我相信你还有点人类的同理心？”

“因为这是我能说的了，”Mark撑着坐起来，“不然你想听什么？”

“你究竟可以有多自以为是……”Eduardo把Mark的肩膀握紧按了下去，“我想听什么根本不重要，你只想解决问题，像解决错误代码一样高枕无忧地一次性解决我。”

“听上去是少了点人情味，”Mark任由他发泄，“但是你见过我有别的办法吗？”

Eduardo冷冷地说：“这不代表我就活该遭遇伏击。那些女生说得没错，你在让人生气这方面天资卓越。”

“我知道你会生气，”Mark看上去面无表情，只是手指在身侧用力攥紧，“所以我来了。”

“对，伟大的Zuckerberg什么都知道，”Eduardo咬着牙，“但是你根本不在乎。你知道facemash会惹恼人，但是你仍然坚持让我给你公式；如果评比的照片是男生，再把你放上去让人用过激的言语品头论足——是不是你才会让当时在校委听证会的道歉真心实意一点？”

“Wardo，”Mark紧张地咽了口唾沫，“听着，所有事都有两面性，——”

“你根本没听我说的，”Eduardo想都没想就打断了他，“我在说‘设身处地’这件事，哈，事到如今我还能指望你在意什么？”

“你想让我在意什么？”Mark终于坐直，“如果你是想说这个，我根本不知道。”

“你不知道……”Eduardo松开他喉咙里发出压抑讽刺的干笑，“你不知道，但你能毫不犹豫地构陷我签下那份合同。”

“Wardo，我没有选择——”

Eduardo咬住嘴唇：“‘Wardo’不是你可以叫的。”

Mark的表情终于不再平静，他抬头看着Eduardo的目光里带上了熟悉又陌生的尖锐和锋利，钴蓝的瞳孔像一片吞噬岛屿的世纪冰河。他不知道Eduardo绕了半天有的没的想干什么，如果对方只是想来激怒他，那么目的已经达到了。“好，Eduardo，”他恢复了平时咄咄逼人的语气和面目，“我请问你，你认为一个随时可以因为个人情绪而冻结公司账户的人有什么资格继续留任CFO？”

Eduardo眼圈一瞬间通红：“我向你道歉了！更何况你明知道我为什么冻结账户！”

“你有理由就可以做错事？”Mark没打算退让，“更何况你不接受我的道歉，又凭什么认为我该接受你的？”

“如果真的是因为这个，好，我再次认错，”Eduardo红着眼睛迎上Mark的逼视，“那你大可把股份稀释干净，留下0.03%你想恶心谁？”

“你能做错事，为什么我就不能？”Mark语气濒临失控，“我不是什么运行绝对程序的机器人，你会痛、会崩溃，我就没有感觉？”

“你该不会以为我会收下这份羞辱和你继续这可笑可悲的友谊——”Eduardo喉咙被泪水哽得很痛，“现在你有感觉了，关我什么事？”

“至少我以为你和我一样。”

Mark低声说：“我会痛，是因为你伤害了我，也因为我伤害了你。你说我没有同理心，但我想这大概就是。”

“听上去你似乎很在乎我，”Eduardo摇摇头后退一步，声音柔软下来，他好像没听到Mark说的“我是很在乎你”，眨了一下泛泪的眼，呼吸听起来非常轻：“但我已经厌倦你的谎言了。”

Mark听到他说的话一时无言，让他平复呼吸整理情绪，等待着真空般的寂静被打破。他知道自己总是太有进攻欲，也知道自己是来做什么的，为免事情变得糟糕他还是多闭嘴为好。

只是他没有想到事情发展会完全超出自己想象和控制。

Eduardo抬手解下昂贵的皮带。金属质感和皮革碰撞发出响声，随后他将Mark一只靠边的手折过来，用皮带束紧扣死在床头。动作迅速流畅，整个过程不超过一分钟，如果不是曾经亲密无间，Mark差点以为Eduardo是黑手党一员。想来Eduardo幼时的家庭遭遇，学会这些也并不稀奇。

“你以为退学就能逃避巴西恶棍吗？&sup1”Eduardo扬起下巴深呼吸，站起来居高临下地看着Mark：“现在让我来告诉你巴西恶棍会怎么做。今天的羞辱，我不但会如数奉还，还会履行我的诺言——我将不惜代价夺回EVERYTHING.”

 

 

 

 

Mark有些说不出话。

尽管此刻Eduardo已经构成某种意义上的犯罪——非法拘禁，限制人身自由之类的，但是失控的语言和情绪将他主宰，又没有顾忌地来刺激Mark，看上去愈是激越愈是脆弱，他现在可以想象推开办公室大步走向自己的Eduardo是什么样了。

“我不想听你说一个字，”Eduardo脱下西装外套扔在床尾，“拿衣服包住拳头打昏你是最简单的，但是我想你应该懂得闭嘴。”

接下来他的动作让Mark把所有想说的话卡在了嗓子里——Eduardo解开了原本就敞开衣领的、包裹他纤细而漂亮腰身的深色衬衣，然后褪下打理光鲜的皮鞋和西裤。

雪白洁净的肢体修长性感，尤其透着尚未染指的纯粹美好和年少特有的纤瘦，几乎让Mark忘记目前的境况，连同忘记自己为何而来。

从前他们同床共寝，但是从未有过任何僭越正常友谊的表示，饮料瓶上的间接接吻不算，真要说这个，Chris、Dustin和Billy无一幸免。Eduardo睡觉很安稳，连起床也不会吵醒他，往往他醒来看到的是略有褶皱的床单和桌上的字条、温热的外卖或Eduardo帮忙补写的作业。他们就像两条平行流淌的河，或许用水花、湿气来交流，但是中间仍然相隔实质的陆地，不着痕迹地在靠近时推远彼此——所以Mark会在起床时嗅着Eduardo留下的气息清醒过来，会略微着意Eduardo喝过瓶口的味道，会在专注编程时Eduardo靠过来的一瞬间大脑空白，但是他从来都没有向任何人说过。那些藏在心底的、说不清的、让程序出错的情愫，将他控制、令他失误，轰炸他整理好的大脑，让他不得安生又叫他难以脱离其中。

像是无形中犯了戒不掉的毒瘾。

但他不会拿这些去烦Eduardo，他的好友是异性恋，即使分过手，即使Eduardo无论在男性和女性的美感中都漂亮得过分，他在拼那个死亡赌注的瞬间，回忆起的只是Eduardo躺在自己身边呼吸均匀的时刻。只是单纯人类与人类之间的信任和交付，不带其他复杂的念想——

而不是现在这副场景。准确地说，它出现在过Mark不切实际的梦里，让他醒来时不得不去浴室解决自己的问题。

他们从来没有单独谈论过这个。

如果说Eduardo的裸麤体已经让Mark足够屏息，那么接下来他将要接近窒息。

床头的避孕套包装被撕开，Eduardo取出携装的润滑剂，他在Mark眼前将那些廉价的、透明的、黏稠的液体挤进手心，沾了一些在两指，然后并不熟练地放进下身那个从未有人造访过的温暖地方。

Mark手背上的青筋明显凸起，他盯着Eduardo变幻的、逐渐带有本性中侵略的目光和Eduardo自己身下的感觉一样陌生，起初Eduardo因为赤麤裸感到寒冷，随即他自暴自弃地想自己很快就会热起来了。

 

 

 

 

“你……”Mark语气罕见的艰难，他问了一句废话：“第一次？”

Eduardo没有作声，把注意力集中在进出的手指上而目光朦胧，那里比自己想象的要紧很多，他慢慢推进，试着让两根手指容纳进去。最初的干涩感过去，入口周围润滑得差不多，他开始草草深入涂抹。

对，他只是在涂抹，没有真正润滑。

这间房子只有他们两个人，Mark隐约察觉等一会儿将会发生什么，瞳孔在昏暗的光线下微微紧缩，没被束缚的那只手下意识想要触动有反应的地方——但是当他看到Eduardo并没有相同的反应时，一股无名的憋屈让他胸口发闷。但是他不介意等待，相比心理，生理反应在年轻男性的身体总是占上风，如果真的会来那种事，他希望Eduardo不要受伤，指交润滑到足够的时候再进行才是最好。

仿佛是专门同他作对，在Mark刚想完这些的时候，Eduardo就抽出手指拿纸巾擦了擦，然后来脱Mark宽松的运动裤。

Mark看到他柔软结实的手臂冷起一层细小的绒毛，看到他年轻的胸膛因为紧张而起伏，看到他棕色的鹿眼被长而浓密的睫毛覆盖，高挺鼻梁下那双微红的丰润嘴唇——

适合接吻。

他当然想过，他怎么能没想过，但思考和行动总是两码事，他们最近时不过躺在H33那张单人床，他还未清醒的呼吸将Eduardo浅色的唇无声覆盖，河流拍打着岸边想要冲破那条岌岌可危的线，只是Mark最终没有。

他不能不计后果。

Eduardo不是他的朋友，而是他的一部分，相比犯险将关系更进一步，他更需要此刻这样温柔静默的安眠。

可如今信任被割破，Eduardo却要同他肉体相亲——无论手段是否强制，Mark都有种挫败感。

但他必须接受。这是他亲手种下的苦果，必将由等同的命运来偿还。

Eduardo翻身跨坐在Mark身上，他的心理和身体分明都没有准备好，但是他扶起Mark半勃的阴茎就要把入口往上凑，性器的主人低呼出声：“即便这是性贿赂——Wardo，你会撕裂的。”

Eduardo手指冰凉颤抖，但是没抬头：“我用枕头捂死你可能只需要十分钟。”

头部进去了。

他知道自己润滑得并不充足，而这大约就是他的目的。Eduardo向前倾身试着强行向下坐去，Mark看着他鼻尖渗出的薄汗和咬住的嘴唇猛然明白过来他想要干什么，手腕牵动束紧的皮革扯得床架一震，愤怒和忍耐让Mark声音沙哑：“稀释股份只是商业决策，我从未想过这样对待你——”

“我说过闭嘴！”Eduardo伸手卡住Mark的喉咙，整个脊背都在颤抖，坐进大半个阴茎带来的疼痛让他晕眩着眼前蒙上白纱，身体在下意识想要逃离的本能让腿几乎痉挛起来，但是相比之下愤恨的情绪让他不顾一切想要清醒又冷静地开口：“你怎么想的和我有什么关系？”身体被劈开一样的疼痛分走了多数手指的力道，所以他的动作虽然看上去极具威胁但是Mark并没有窒息只是不能说话，“事实是你欺骗背叛了我，所有我需要知道的就是这个！”Eduardo激烈地喘息，盈眶的眼泪都倔强得不肯立刻流下来，“我是个成年人，Mark，你以为我性格温和就是软弱可欺吗？”他眨眨眼让模糊视线的液体淌出去，“如果你觉得我的信任和尊严很扯淡，那你的在我眼里也一样，背地里捅刀，你算什么男人？”

Mark发不出声音。

“Why didn’t you ask me before？”他听到Eduardo喉头哽咽了，“I would have said yes！解释也好不解释也好，至少刀子是正面来的！”

“我要用疼痛记住你……”刚才针锋相对的劲头就像吹瘪的气球一样泄尽，卡住脖子的虎口松懈，Eduardo抽泣的声音被压得很小，他紊乱的呼吸随着紧致火热的甬麤道一起引诱逼迫着Mark，“我要让我自己记住你这种人，以后我再也不会靠近了……”

其实Mark希望Eduardo此刻像失恋的高中女生一样放声大哭，或者任何事情来发泄和纾解，但是眼前这一项无疑是最残酷的方式。他没有束缚的那只手似乎麻木了，接着Mark想起他们甚至没有牵过手，在他意识到他可能、将要失去Eduardo的时候，在他们肉体之间从未如此接近、言语之间近乎残酷地互相伤害的时候。

“Wardo，”Mark尽量平心静气，“解开我。解开我我会告诉你所有事情。”

“操我，”Eduardo对他说，苍白额头全是痛出来的冷汗，“操我。你以为你那高高在上又盛气凌人的态度和强奸犯有什么区别？你比他们exclusive吗？”

“Eduardo，”Mark已经尽量扯出耐心了，“你说话之前过脑子了吗？”

“好姑娘都没能留下，你性障碍吗？”

“看着我！”Mark勃然变色，他钳住Eduardo的下颚拉近眼前，光线在他棱角分明的脸上切割出明暗清晰的阴影，唇线透出伤人的锋利来，“重复一遍你刚才说的，你要记住什么？”

“记住疼痛，记住你这种人……”

“我这种人？”Mark手指因为用力而发白，“什么人？我在你眼里，一直就是强奸犯？从你认识我第一天起吗？”

Eduardo张了张嘴，只是一滴温泪滴到Mark手指。

“你睡在我身边、陪我上课、给我公式的时候，全都觉得我本性是强奸犯？”Mark声调不稳，额头立起一条淡青的颜色，“如果你还要不过脑说‘是’，我他妈为什么不在之前就强奸你？我那么……”他愤怒地压沉了嗓音，顺应本能的话语脱口而出：“我原本那么渴望你——”

“Okay，”Eduardo闭上眼睛，“And how’s it going so far？”

他们在加州吵架的那个雨夜，Mark也是用这一句话终结了话题，回击并且否定了Eduardo的努力。时间是个轮回，一旦它开始运转，没有人能够逃脱。

 

 

 

 

“你不需要做爱，”Mark终于明白过来，哑着嗓子说：“你只想羞辱我。”

Eduardo把头偏向一边离开控制，Mark没再强迫他正视自己。

“其余也没什么好说的了。”他好似再也不肯流露本性的温柔，一字一句都要同眼前的人作梗。可是身体与生理反应却完全相反，湿软甘甜地收缩着不断邀请Mark早已勃起的性器。

Mark只觉得自己在他身上节节挫败。

于是他们换了一种交流方式，说不清是默契还是巧合，Mark试着挺动在Eduardo身体里时，肉体之间相配得几近完美。他们在男性性爱中完全没有任何可以借鉴的经验，只是凭借本能索取和讨要，Eduardo没想到快感会来临得这么迅速，他以为这场没有取悦的性除了难过和空洞什么都不会有。Mark一只手掐着他跪在身侧的小腿，让自己顺利插进深处凶恶地抽送，亲吻舔舐他殷红挺立的乳首，泄愤般咬破了皮，Eduardo难耐的呻吟透着无法言喻的性感，身体被Mark顶得摇晃，像是确实沉溺进欲望，小腹颤抖，忍不住随之求欢迎合，瞳孔没有焦点地望着Mark头顶的墙壁——他的注意力已经不在Mark，也不再请求Mark了。

Eduardo对待来临的性欲忠诚无拦，对Mark的态度却几乎视而不见，这冷淡割伤了Mark巨兽一样的自尊，他只能用身体的欲望去征伐Eduardo，刻意攻击甬道中敏感火热的区域，将他不断逼近高潮，可是Eduardo宁愿这样忍耐也不愿念一声他的名字，只是尽数承受时勉强撑着他的肩头拒绝唇舌的缠绵：“留着去亲吻只有你一个人名字的刊头吧——那才是你应得的。”

Mark不明白自己为何如此轻易就被他激怒，“我应得的不止那些。”那可恶的皮带在粗鲁的晃动中竟然没有丝毫松动，他只得收回束缚着Eduardo小腿的手把对方的脖颈按下来，入侵掠夺在性爱中炙热潮湿的呼吸。他反复拉扯吸吮着那条可恨的、软滑而讥诮的舌头，甚至无暇顾及溢出的唾液，楔进Eduardo甬道的性器诛讨一般凶悍又不顾一切地操弄这具曾经珍视的身体，媾和之处溢出的精水很快变得黏腻，Eduardo绞得他也并不轻松，Mark撞击着迫使他将双腿分得更开，抬腰接连用力抽插，Eduardo被难以负荷的快感击溃，呻吟被Mark卷进舌尖，手指紧紧扯住Mark的兜帽，随后被精液灌满了肚子。

只是看上去没有人想停止。

在Eduardo被直接操射两次之后，Mark的唇也被吻咬得沾染血迹，手机铃声在运动裤里响起，Eduardo摸索着递给他，Mark只是略微用余光一瞥便丢开，Eduardo在难舍难分的接吻间隙低声问：“谁？”

“Sean.”Mark看上去已经放弃那只被扣紧的手，自由的那一只惩罚般深入揪住Eduardo的头发将他们泄出呼吸空间的唇瓣再次弥合。“没事？”Eduardo眼睛半睁，Mark刺进他身体的阴茎重重顶了几下，“我知道什么是SOS。”

Eduardo抬起脸。

他的唇被Mark吮得红肿，脖颈和乳头也是，如果回头，他一半的腰臀上还有明显的手印。

Mark冲他轻轻扬了扬下巴，锐利眼神因性欲而慵懒，鬓角湿湿滴汗，显出有别于平时的性感来。他晃了一下许久血液不大循环而皮肤泛紫的手：“解开？”

他似乎忘了这是一场羞辱。

Eduardo垂下眼睛不知道在想什么，伸手将散在额前湿漉漉的刘海向后抓了抓，英俊眉眼审视一样定定看了两秒眼前的人，然后将皮带松开。

无论何时，他终究还是那个愿意先交出主导权的那个——然后他将变成销魂蚀骨的欲望，在欢愉中支配面前不自知的猛兽。

一如既往的奏效。

“还挺厉害的。”终于松手的Mark嘀咕。

Eduardo正准备说什么时，Mark握住他的腰翻身将他压在自己胯下，只是没能成功，中途被Eduardo扭身压了压，于是变成了面对面躺着。若是忽略他们热情贴合的下身，此刻的亲昵是多么像从前Kirkland的时光啊。

Eduardo长时间跪着的腿被Mark的腿抬起贴着挂上了腰，“巴西恶棍都会这样？”

听出他语气里难得的温柔，Eduardo顿了顿：“我没在同你开玩笑。”

“你会起诉Facebook吧。”Mark的语气不像是问句。

“准确地说，是起诉你。”Eduardo深呼吸了几下，“不过这在外界看来应该没差。”

“你家那边没问题？”Mark有些冰凉的手握住他的腰。

Eduardo没有说话，只是避开了他的注视。

“Winklevoss那两个兄弟应该也会起诉你，”沉默了一会儿，Eduardo轻声说，“到时候你打算怎么办？”

“回击。”Mark简短地回答，“他们别想就这样来瓜分Facebook。”

想到那个柜子上的制止令就这样变为公事公办的法律案件，Eduardo空茫的眼神逐渐变得清澈。“他们有证据，后台也不是好惹的。”

Mark一想便觉得烦躁，“那就让他们来。我会请个好律师的。”

Eduardo轻笑：“这个律师也会和我交锋吗？”

“我没必要请两个，one is the best.”

“那我考虑一下出席被告证人，”Eduardo想了想，“如果Final时间差不多，我和他们到时候一起诉讼的可能性很大。”

Mark说：“再好不过。”他接着问：“毕业之后你有打算吗？”

Eduardo动了动腿示意Mark从身体里出去，“毕业就够我忙一阵了，”他模棱两可地说，“我得回一次家，或者去见见大哥。”

只是Mark听出他话里的意思，“如果不方便，我是说，到时候庭审——你可以住在这里。重组之后公司暂时不会有新的——”

“谢谢。”Eduardo坐起来，“但是不用了。”

 

 

 

 

Mark看着他走向靠近门口的、昏暗的浴室，“要你留下是很难的，是不是？”

Eduardo拧开水龙头，站进那个有些微裂痕的浴缸。

“而且你知道我从来就没觉得我做错过。”

冰凉的水从花洒挤出，积在Eduardo的掌心很快盈满，他稍微一握，水滴就像沙漏里的沙子从指缝流出。他忽然想问问自己究竟想要什么，好像一腔愤怒已经挥洒干净，他就不再是那个青涩柔软的少年了。

Mark也不再是了。

可是此刻全世界只有他们自己知道，辍学的Mark、被稀释股份的Eduardo，他们在世界上只活了二十年。

“我知道，”Eduardo点了点头，即使Mark看不到，他说：“我知道。”

没有人可以在二十岁就掌控世界。

他清洗着身体，水温热得很慢，和浴缸一起冰着他的脚心。

Mark还没醒来时喜欢把呼吸埋进他的枕头一会儿再起床，很多个Kirkland的游戏之夜Mark会把他喝过的酒瓶装作不经意收在身侧，他其实很喜欢突然去Mark身边看那双漂亮的手打代码，包括那双手主人有一瞬间空白的表情。

他还知道，有一天party结束的夜晚，Mark醉了，虽然Eduardo闭着眼睛，但他就是知道，Mark在床边脱掉上衣和裤子，布料窸窸窣窣地发出声响，床板向着增加的体重略微倾斜，Mark扯过一半的被子躺下来，忽然停住。没有灯光，人类的呼吸带着酒气吹在脸上，Eduardo心跳飞快，如果Mark再靠近一点，如果他真的吻下来……

他等了许久，连心跳都快平静下来，就在他打算真的就这么睡过去的时候，Mark微微抬头，像小动物那样嗅了嗅他的脸颊，就像是在单纯通过气味确认他是谁一样，然后心满意足地躺好睡觉了。

他都知道。

 

 

可是那还有什么用？

 

 

等Eduardo意识到Mark站在浴室门口时花洒里的水已经有些烫手，他看着Mark那张熟悉的脸，不知怎的脱口而出：“你还太年轻了。”他顿了顿，“你想要的太多。”

“你不觉得你也是？”Mark同样看着他。

Eduardo笑了笑，关掉花洒，好像这一刻才变回那个从前的少年，“我父亲已经来信多次斥责我的愚蠢，有一次他就是这么评价Facebook的。”

“那就和我一起，”Mark说，“和我一起证明他错了。”

“你不是他的儿子，你不会明白。”

“你的Daddy issue也不是一天两天了。”

Eduardo蹲下来，“你知道你这样说很过分吧？”

Mark从架子上取下浴巾递给他。

“我不觉得我想要Facebook和你之间存在什么冲突。”

“很简单，”Eduardo擦着身体，“你不能边砍一个人的腿边告诉他你想要他，除非那个人是受虐狂。”

“Wardo.”

“我不信任你，显然你也不是任由别人用怀疑去不断刺探你的人。”

Mark没有说话。

Eduardo拍拍头，“糟糕，”他懊恼地说，“我把包落在办公室了。”

他把浴巾在腰上随便一裹就跑了出去，有那么一瞬间Mark恍惚他们只是出门旅行的学生情侣。

“……Hey，是Dustin吗？我的……”Eduardo卡壳了有十几秒，“我没事，Mark也没事，嗯，没有，我们都活着，我就是想问一下……”他又卡了十几秒，“我知道，我不怪你，对，你永远是Kirkland的小宝贝。现在我能问一下，我签了合同的办公室还开着吗？我的包落在里面了。”

Mark忽然感到一阵疲惫。

 

 

 

 

Prada上身的Eduardo还是很漂亮。脖颈上有些无法遮掩的痕迹他也不想再去浪费时间了，时间会淡化它们，除非猎食者再次进行捕杀。

“你今晚住这里？”Mark看着他关门。

“不，”Eduardo转动门锁，“我今晚回哈佛。”

“没时间的话我可以帮你请律师。”他怎么说了句这么蠢的话。

“你的时间也不多啊。”Eduardo看他一眼，“走了。”

他们一前一后共同穿过人群，从前他们走这些路也多数是孤身一人，只是现在反而心里空落落的，好像被风戳了个洞，不停往外漏着看不见的东西。

所以这就是离别吗？裁下一页生命，然后不再见面。

Eduardo不太想进去，因为怕员工们看到他尴尬，是Mark进去帮忙拿他的包的。

想起之前下楼梯时满腔的复杂情绪，Mark在递给Eduardo包时吻了他。

没有多激烈，只是两个人呼吸都很重，在空无一人的楼梯口显得回声大而空洞。

Eduardo推开Mark时低声说：“你以前怎么不敢？”

Mark沉默着，就在Eduardo以为这个问题不会有答案了的时候，他听到Mark轻声说：“没舍得。后来就没时间了。”

“如果我现在说‘等着收我的律师函’，”Eduardo笑了一下，“会不会很煞风景？”

“你应该让我再吻你一次。”

Eduardo咬住Mark的下唇。

“我现在告诉你，”他说，“我毕业之后不会想待在美国……”

“你也不会回巴西。”Mark说。

Eduardo点点头。

“那等你决定好了，告诉我。”Mark握住他的手，“不许换手机号。”

“换了也会告诉你的。”Eduardo看着他，“现在让我确认最后一件事……”

“什么？”

“你知道的，”他咬了咬唇，“试试，试试看我能不能改变心意，我是不是要担着和一个天才混蛋在一起的风险——”

Mark顿时明白过来，“我爱你？”

“……哦，”Eduardo屏住呼吸，“好像也没有幸福得要晕过去的感觉。”

“Wardo，我爱你。”

“只是心跳很厉害。”

“够了，”Mark笑出来，“为了让Winklevoss降低警惕，你还得假装恨我一段时间。”

“我本来就恨你。”

“巴不得你恨我一辈子，”Mark吻了吻他，“我送你去机场。”

Eduardo被他推着一起下楼梯，“你不怕员工知道？”

“你觉得他们不知道？”

“……”

“放心，不是CFO你依然是Facebook的老板娘。”

Eduardo差点咬了舌头：“你说这话良心不会痛？还有为什么我是老板娘？”

“说真的，做Facebook的股东除了钱有什么好处？你是那种庸俗的人吗？”

“我是，我没那么清新脱俗，还有拜托记得每年按占股打钱给我，生日也别忘了。”

“遵命。”

他们一起出了门，发现帕罗奥图下起了雨，Mark有些紧张地看了看Eduardo，他从包里拿出一个折叠伞。

“帕罗奥图真爱下雨，”Eduardo小小地埋怨着，“弄得我来这边买了好几把。”

Mark帮忙把伞撑开，两个人都站在雨里，身上一点没淋湿。

“喂。”

“什么？”

“你是怎么笃定我的EVERYTHING里有你的？”

“这个，”Mark打开TAXI的车门，“以后告诉你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
